Individuals
by SerenityFrogLuvr3
Summary: Just a little rant on T.K's part about how he and his brother are different. Kinda interesting, and funny at times. It's a list too, so it's a quick and easy read.


This was actually inspired by something a friend of mine said to me. He's blonde, and he began going on this rant about how every blonde is different and only other blondes understand, yada yada yada.

Anyway, because this is the way my mind works, I eventually related it to T.K and Matt, and that got me to thinking about how everyone (at least in fan fictions) always says how similiar the two of them are. So, T.K's rant was born.

Disclaimer: Not mine

It's written as a list, it's true. When I was writing it, I thought of it as being something T.K would write in a journal or something.

* * *

Reasons my brother and I are **not** exactly alike.

1.) His name is Matt. My name is T.K. We are _different_ people.

2.) He's taller than me by a good three inches (although I'm catching up.).

3.) Yes, we're both thin, but whereas I have some muscle from years of basketball, Matt's just plain skinny. Trust me, he's all angles, and a wrestling match with him will almost always result in an elbow to the face or a knee in the stomach.

4.) Which leads me to my next point; he's clumsy, Not in a trip over air kind of way (although it's not unheard of), but he just never seems to know exactly what to do with his body. Matt's been in his 'akward stage' since he was three, and it doesn't look to be ending anytime soon.

5.) He's a musician. I am not. My voice is passable, but a sense of rythem is nonexistent and my handle on reading music is shaky at best.

6.) I write. He does not. I always help him with the lyrics to his songs, since he has the amazing ability to undermine the fundementals of the entire Japanese language in less time then it takes him to pick up a girl.

7.) Sure, we're both blonde, but only another blonde would understand the subtle differences in the shades. Matt's is like the inside of a lemon, pale and crystelline but still radiant. Mine's much warmer, and a little darker. More gold than anything else.

8.) The same goes with our eyes. My irises are a royal blue, not dark but solid, while his are a transparent cerulean. And where I'm destined to be wide-eyed and innocent looking for the rest of my life, Matt's eyes are way sharper and more expressive.

9.) He has a temper. A bad one. To be fair, I do too, but his is quicker to flare up and harder to calm.

10.) He has a sense of humor. A pretty screwy one, but it's there. As Matt likes to say (often) I'm more serious than any good-looking thirteen year old has a right to be. His words, not mine.

11.) Our taste in women. He likes them hot and edgy, and for some unfathomable reason he prefers blondes. I'd think that there's enough blonde on that head of his for three, but what do I know? And me, I'm a little more laid back, and like a girl to be the same. Well, a girl or a guy. I'm not bisexual so much as I am open minded. Love is love, whether it's in a male or a female.

12.) I'm sort of introverted. Oh sure, I'm nice and everything, and my friends are some of the most important things in the world to me, but to be perfectly honest I think I'd go crazy if I didn't get time to myself. Matt on the other hand thrives on being around others, and he's never happier than when he's the center of attention.

13.) Our taste in books. And yes, Matt does read. He's always prefered suspense and mystery novels, though, and maybe a little science fiction when the mood hits him. Me, I like realistic fiction. You know, books about normal teenagers and their problems. Matt's always telling me my books are too depressing, but I just remind him that at least I'm not a closet Harry Potter fan. That usually shuts him up.

14.) Movies. Matt likes those stupid adolescent comedies, and while I can appreciate a good horror, he loves them. I go more for independant and indie films, or dramas if they don't have too much sappy romance... okay, so maybe a _little_ romance.

He's my brother. I love him to death. But the next person who gets us mixed up is getting a mechanical pencil straight to the jugular.


End file.
